1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a finished part collection system for use with an automated turret lathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated, computerized, numerically controlled turret lathes are widely used in industry to create machined parts that are useful for many diverse purposes. A conventional automated turret lathe includes an annular chuck which holds a length of work stock of uniform cross section that is advanced longitudinally from the face of the chuck into a position for machining by a turret head. A turret head is mounted for rotation about an axis parallel to the chuck axis and includes a number of implements adapted to perform specific machining operations on the portion of the bar of work stock protruding from the face of the turret lathe. Milling, reaming, boring, grinding, drilling and various other machining operations are among the machining operations which are performed by the turret head on the protruding portion of the work stock.
Each machining operation is performed by a different tool or implement which is brought into position and directed toward the protruding portion of the bar of work stock by rotation of the turret head about its own axis through a predetermined angular arc. With the completion of each machining operation the turret is advanced in rotation through another arc to bring the next machining implement into position for work on the protruding portion of the work stock.
Once all machining operations have been completed, the turret head is longitudinally withdrawn along its axis away from the chuck and away from the portion of the work stock which has been machined. A transverse saw blade is mounted for rotation about an axis parallel to both the axis of the chuck and that of the turret lathe, and is brought into position to sever the machined portion of the bar of work stock from the remaining portion of the work stock that is held gripped within the chuck. Once the machined portion has been completely severed from the remainder of the work stock, it typically falls into the bed of the turret lathe along with chips, turnings, filings, scrapings and other debris that are produced from the machining operations. The bar of work stock is then advanced longitudinally a distance equal to the longitudinal length of the next part to be machined, and the machining operations of the machine implements on the turret head, and the subsequent severance of the protruding machined portion of the bar of work stock, are repeated.
Eventually, a number of finished, machined parts will lie together in the bed of the turret lathe, along with metal scraps, metal chips and turnings which are produced during the machining operations. Ultimately enough such finished parts will drop to the floor of the turret lathe bed so that collection is warranted. A workman thereupon manually picks up the finished parts from the turret lathe bed and places these finished parts in a collection bin.
Although the actual machining operations of a conventional, automated turret lathe are highly automated and are performed under the control of a predetermined, numerically controlled program, the collection of finished parts from conventional automated turret lathe systems is not automated, but is performed completely manually. Thus, although the costs of machining the parts is reduced by automation, the collection process which is performed manually is still labor intensive, thus adding to the costs of the finished parts. Retrieval of the finished parts from the turret lathe bed is quite time consuming, as a workman must sort through the various waste debris to locate the parts and collect them.
Furthermore, some liquid, typically either oil or water, is normally sprayed onto either the machining implements or the work stock during the machining process to cool the machining implements so as to prolong their life. The liquid coats the machined portions of the work stock. Flying chips, metal turnings, metal flakes, and other debris tend to cling to the machined metal portions of the work stock in any event as the machining operations are carried out. However, the use of a liquid coolant on the work stock increases the extent to which such metallic debris clings to the machined parts.
In addition, once the metal parts drop into the bed of the turret lathe, they lie unprotected from the shower of metal flakes and chips produced from machining subsequent parts. As a consequence, the metal parts produced and collected in the bed of a turret lathe in a conventional manner carry a great deal of small metal chips and flakes with them once they are manually collected. The removal of these small metal particles is quite laborious and time consuming, thus adding significantly to the cost of producing each machined part.